


Nuestra unión

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Una aventura al nuevo mundo era algo que ninguno de los dos imagino, pero de igual manera estaban viviendo, descubriendo cosas nuevas, donde su unión podría hacerse más fuerte aun o quizás verse afectada. [AU — Omegaverse]





	1. Prólogo

En el viejo mundo, como estaba siendo conocido, era realmente normal encontrar tanto como a alfas como omegas en las calles de la ciudad. Los ciudadanos pertenecían a una de aquellas dos clases únicamente, siendo que los alfas generalmente tenían un mayor estrato, aunque no siempre era el caso en realidad, aunque si eran vistos de mejor manera, es decir, ellos podían ser realmente agresivos a la hora de proteger a los omegas o bien tomar a uno de ellos, además de ser más fuertes, físicamente, y tener un mayor liderazgo. 

Por otra parte los omegas eran más cuidadosos, siempre preocupados de los detalles, algunos bastante alegres, otros no tanto por estar en alguna unión que no habían deseado, pero que no habían podido rechazar por su condición, así era simplemente lo que ocurría. Los omegas servían para criar y tener bebés y para labores más domesticas, los que tenían más suerte podían aplicar a ser artistas, debido a la nueva importancia que aquello estaba tomando. 

Claro está que aquello no se aplicaba para todos y el caso más obvio en España, en una ciudad, era él de dos rateros y estafadores, por los cuales ofrecían cien doblones, como recompensa. 

Eran simplemente dos estafadores, los cuales siempre engañaban a marineros con dados cargados en el número siete, para robarles su dinero de manera rápida y poder ellos subsistir mientras les durara el dinero. Todos pensarían que aquello tan bien planeado, sería realizado por dos alfas, pero no era de aquella forma.

Aquellos estafadores eran una pareja. Una pareja de un alfa de cabello negro, bastante delgado, que se salía del molde del alfa robusto y fuerte, pero que si tenía la inteligencia para poder idear los planes que necesitaban para vivir. 

El otro miembro de la pareja era un omega de cabello rubio, bastante risueño, un músico, que siempre llamaba la atención de los marinos para que comenzaran a apostar, siendo notorio en él que era más robusto que un omega normal, pero de igual forma tenía ese carácter amable y aquel optimismo propio de los omegas que tenían una buena unión, después de todo aquellos dos hombres tenían formada una unión, aquello se podía oler entre ellos, pero solamente para quienes olfateaban bien, pues muchas veces al estar rodeado de alfas, el omega solía oler un poco a aquello, por lo cual era confundido muchas veces.

Ellos siempre solían estar cerca de los muelles, para buscar a quién estafar y ese día no era la diferencia. Habían dejado en banca rota a aquellos marinos que gruñían, hasta que uno ofreció algo más, un simple mapa, hacía una ciudad, que según decían los rumores, era de oro.

— ¡La ciudad de oro, Tulio! — Murmuró aquel omega rubio realmente emocionado, casi dando brinquitos mientras tenía aquel mapa en sus manos y lo miraba con demasiada atención, con el alfa mirando también bastante escéptico, pues no creía que aquello fuera a ser posible.

— Podría ser posible, pero no, no creo en la suerte y lo sabes, sino no usaría dados cargados y no pongas esas caras, Miguel — Le gruñó, mientras miraban el mapa. La verdad era que en esa relación, muchas veces el omega hacía lo que deseaba, algo realmente fuera de lo común en una relación, pero la verdad era que el alfa no podía resistir cuando ese bobo rubio lo miraba con aquellos ojos esmeralda esperando que cumpliera esos simples caprichos que se le ocurrían, aquellas cosas que deseaba, como obtener ese tonto mapa para una aventura a la que seguramente no irían, después de todo no tenían dinero ni recursos para salir de España y los omegas no eran llevados en los barcos de exploración, por la condición de sus cuerpos, es decir, podrían sufrir un llamado celo en alta mar y si no estaban unidos a un alfa aquello podría terminar en una masacre segura.

— Por favor — Le dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, pero su discusión no llegó a más, porque simplemente con quién apostaban, quería jugar el todo por el todo, haciendo que el alfa suspirase resignado, mientras el rubio simplemente tocaba su instrumento, dando más tensión a asunto.

— Calla eso — Le gruñó, no tenía el humor para tener más tensión en su cuerpo, es decir, tenía que jugar con unos malditos dados que no estaban cargados y el rubio sólo aumentaba su tensión con aquella música.

— Perdón — Una pequeña sonrisita brotó de sus labios y el moreno solamente suspiro de manera pesada, antes de finalmente lanzar aquellos dados, por los cuales se vería su futuro de alguna forma.

La vida siempre actúa de maneras misteriosas y aquel día, esa pareja tuvo un golpe de suerte, logrando sacar un siete de manera limpia, para quedarse con todo el oro y el mapa hacía la ciudad de oro, pero claro, no todo es demasiado perfecto.

Al moreno se le cayeron sus dados y todos pudieron ver como estos estaban cargados, logrando que ambos tuviera que escapar finalmente, después de fingir una lucha entre espadas entre ellos, donde el rubio era mejor en todo sentido, siendo más ágil en realidad, y luego de varios sucesos, uno de los cuales los termino siguiendo un toro, terminaron dentro de unos barriles de agua, en lo que podían sentir era un barco.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Le murmuró el rubio, después de todo el moreno era quién siempre tenía un plan de escape, pero esta vez no era mucho lo que podían hacer, es decir, no podían levantar la tapa de los barriles donde habían ido a parar, haciendo que ambos suspirasen de manera pesada, buscando la manera de salir de aquel lugar, después de todo si los descubrían sería peor.

— A las tres levantamos y salimos, ese es el plan — Gruñó simplemente y eso intentaron por bastantes horas a decir verdad, levantar aquellas tapas y salir corriendo, lejos del muelle, pues el balanceo del barco los hacía creer que aun estaban en el puerto, pero la verdad no era así y pronto los golpeo la realidad, cuando finalmente sacaron aquel peso que tenían encima los barriles donde ellos estaban escondidos, dejando a la vista de todos los alfas a aquella peculiar pareja, que fue rápidamente apresada y llevada frente al capitán de aquella nave, Hernán Cortés, el alfa que lideraba aquella expedición.

— He escogido a los mejores alfas para mi tripulación y no dejaré que un alfa de poca monta y un simple omega lo arruinen. Serán azotados, encarcelados, hasta que lleguemos a Cuba. Ahí serán azotados nuevamente y trabajaron en los campos de caña dulce, hasta el día de su muerte — Le gruñó, aunque el rubio, siempre optimista no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Escuchaste? ¡Cuba! — Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras eran llevados a las celdas de la nave, mientras el alfa solamente gruñía por las ocurrencias de su compañero, ese sería un maldito y largo viaje al nuevo mundo, que no habían deseado para nada, pues sólo habían querido huir de los guardias y de un toro, pero ahora estaban atrapados con Cortés en aquel lugar, donde el moreno sentía que sería su fin sino trazaba un maldito plan para poder escapar, aunque claro, nada venía a su mente en el calabazo.


	2. La llegada a tierra

Los días transcurrían lentamente en aquel calabozo donde habían sido encerrados, siendo que sus mayores preocupaciones estaban siendo salir de ese lugar, antes de llegar a Cuba, todo eso mientras intentaba sacar las cuentas de cuantos días faltaban para el celo de su pareja, pues no pensaba permitir que eso ocurriese en aquel barco lleno de alfas, pero nada venía a su cabeza y aquello frustraba al moreno que llevaba horas dando golpes con su cabeza en la madera de aquella celda.

Por su parte el rubio estaba tendido en el suelo suspirando, sabía que tenía que estar callado, no porque su alfa lo ordenara o algo así, sino porque Tulio pensaba mejor cuando él se quedaba en silencio, aunque podía ver claramente que nada iba a la cabeza de su alfa, haciendo que suspirase pesadamente, aunque claro, la manzana que le cayó en la cabeza lo sacó de su ensoñación y considero que el moreno llevaba demasiado tiempo golpeando aquella madera.

— ¿Tienes algún plan? — Le preguntó esperanzado, viendo como Tulio simplemente paraba de golpearse la cabeza, pensando en la solución a todo y algo parecía llegar a su mente, siendo que ambos terminaron por inclinarse en el suelo, bueno, al menos el moreno, que tenía claras ojeras marcadas, mientras que el rubio se recostó para escuchar el plan.

— Cuando todos estén durmiendo, tomamos un bote, provisiones y nos vamos remando de vuelta a España — Le explicó de manera lenta, mientras le hacía las mímicas con un vaso y unas pocas migas de comida que aun tenían ahí.

— Aja... todo perfecto, ¿pero cómo salimos de aquí? — La sonrisa en el rostro de su omega era lo que lo incentivo a decir nuevamente ese plan, al cual le faltaba una parte realmente importante.

— Cuando todos estén durmiendo, tomamos un bote, provisiones... — Mientras iba repitiendo ese plan nuevamente, el rubio perdió esa sonrisa que había adornado su rostro, haciendo que el moreno bufase — ¡Bien! ¡¿Tienes tú un plan?!

Le gritó ofendido de que su plan no tuviera toda la ruta de escape, pero vio como el rubio miraba la manzana en su mano, siendo que simplemente lo miró.

— Ayúdame a subir — El rubio sin más comenzó a escalar al alfa como si nada, para llegar a la rejilla que había en la superficie del techo, que conducía hacía la parte de arriba del barco, donde el omega había escuchado a aquel caballo, que seguramente quería comer, pero no le daban raciones. — ¡Altivo!

En ese momento, cuando su pareja comenzó a llamar a un caballo, fue cuando realmente se cuestiono todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, pues su pareja le estaba dejando sus cabezas a un caballo que seguramente ni siquiera los comprendería.

— ¡Es un maldito caballo, Miguel! — Le gruñó mientras abrazaba las piernas del rubio, buscando tenerlo alto, con su cabeza pegada al trasero del otro hombre. En otras circunstancias -donde su vida no estuviera a punto de ser condenada- hubiera disfrutado de tenerlo así, pero ahora únicamente estaba molesto y cansado por no dormir, por estar atento a todo en las noches.

Su instinto alfa podía más que él en ese momento, pues aunque sabía bien que Miguel podía defenderse por sí solo de cualquier peligro, su instinto lo obligaba a estar de aquella forma, demasiado atento a todo, buscando proteger al omega que era **_su_** omega, según le gritaba su instinto y la cicatriz que Miguel llevaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello era la prueba de eso.

Esa cicatriz que había quedado después de la mordida bastante fea que le había dejado, pero era la mordida que se necesitaba para marcar a un omega, esa mordida de la cual siempre quedaba una cicatriz, con la cual el rubio siempre estaba demasiado cómodo, aunque por lo general su cabello la escondía o bien su camiseta.

— No le digas así, Altivo es un caballo inteligente — Le refutó el rubio, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos, para alzar su azulada mirada, viendo como su omega le hacía gestos al caballo, sobre que le trajera una palanca para salir de ahí, cuando el caballo se fue.

— ¡No sabe lo que es una maldita palanca! — Le gruñó fastidiado, pero ambos vieron sorprendido como aquel caballo tiraba como si nada las llaves del calabazo, haciendo que los dos se mirase sorprendido, pero debían actuar y aquella noche era el momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo había sido un completo caos y un horror desde que habían subido al maldito bote. El tonto caballo se había arrojado borda abajo por la manzana y Miguel -oh, Miguel, que seguramente alguna vez lo mataría de algún susto- se había tirado al mar para salvar al caballo, soltando el bote que cayó pesadamente al mar.

Ahora llevaban días perdidos en alta mar, con un maldito caballo haciendo peso en el bote, mientras que las provisiones se les acababan y morían lentamente de hambre, el moreno más que el rubio, pues su instinto había ganado nuevamente y le había dado más ración de las cosas al omega, para que estuviera en mejor estado físico si llegaban a tocar tierra alguna vez.

 — ¿Tulio, alguna vez te imaginaste que terminaríamos así? — Ambos estaban cansados, estaban apoyados uno contra la espalda del otro, con Altivo echado como podía en el bote.

— Lo del caballo fue una sorpresa... — Le dijo sinceramente, había imaginado muchas escenas donde acababa varado con Miguel de alguna manera, pero ambos morirían juntos, siempre había pensado eso, pero claro, nunca había agregado un caballo a la ecuación.

— ¿Te arrepientes de algo? — El moreno suspiró con suavidad, sabía que su omega prefería hablar las cosas, decir lo que sentía que simplemente guardarlo, así eran los omegas, pero en Miguel eso era una cualidad valorada por su alfa, que nunca lo hacía callar en esas circunstancias ni nada.

— ¿Además de morir? Sí... jamás tuve suficiente... oro... — Podría sonar bastante interesado aquel comentario, pero la verdad es que aparte de dinero, lo había tenido todo en su vida. Había tenido aventuras, había tenido a Miguel a su lado, un compañero que de verdad era difícil de encontrar, porque a pesar de todo era casi imposible encontrar a un omega que te amara y que el alfa amara, pero ellos eran esa pareja.

— Yo además de morir lamento que nuestra gran aventura... haya terminado antes de realmente comenzar... y nadie nos recordará... — Eso lamentaba en realidad el omega, cualquiera hubiera pensado que el rubio podría decir otra cosa, pero no. Eso era lo que lamentaba en realidad.

— Si te sirve de consuelo, Miguel, tú hiciste de mi vida una aventura... — Comenzó a soltar quejidos, casi queriendo llorar, pero no podía, sólo podía soltar esos quejidos. No quería morir, quería seguir con Miguel a su lado, con su pareja.

— Y si te sirve de consuelo, Tulio... tú enriqueciste mi vida... — Ambos iban tan sumidos en sus lamentaciones, que no sintieron ni notaron cuando su bote llegó a tierra finalmente, aunque eso sólo iba a ser el comienzo verdadero de sus aventuras en aquel lugar, en aquel nuevo mundo el cual ninguno de los dos había explorado nunca ni había soñado con conocer, sólo habían imaginado vivir en España, pero ahora el destino cambiaba para esa pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que han comentado esta historia!, no esperaba que fuera a gustar tanto, me alegro por eso, espero que este capítulo les agrade ~


	3. El dorado

Habían pasado días recorriendo la selva, buscando el camino que los llevara hacía la ciudad de oro, siguiendo cada paso que indicaba el mapa, pero había una situación que cada vez molestaba más a Tulio en realidad y aquello era como lentamente el olor de Miguel iba cambiando. Conocía perfectamente aquel cambio de olor, eso anunciaba que estaban a una semana, dos a lo sumo, de que el celo del rubio llegara y le preocupaba de sobre manera que eso ocurriera cuando estuvieran en la selva, donde ambos quedarían expuestos esos días a los animales que ahí habían.

— No pienses en aquello, Tulio, nos falta poco para llegar a la ciudad — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras llevaba las riendas de Altivo y sentía a su alfa pegarse a su espalda, olfateando con suavidad su cuello, haciendo que soltara una pequeña risa por eso, al sentir la barba del moreno en su piel, pero simplemente siguió guiando al caballo. — Aun me queda tiempo y nos falta poco para encontrar la ciudad.

Eso había repetido los últimos días el rubio, que les faltaba cada vez menos para llegar a aquella mencionada ciudad de oro, pero la verdad es que el moreno lentamente iba perdiendo las esperanzas de eso.

Desde que habían llegado a tierra y Miguel había visto cosas igual al mapa, habían comenzado a seguirlo, pero estaba agotado ya, aunque seguía ahí, montado en el caballo, que no parecía inmutarse por nada.

— Pasar tu celo en medio de la selva no es la mejor opción, Miguel, no sabemos qué otras cosas hay por aquí — Le murmuró olfateando con suavidad el cuello del rubio, pasando su nariz por la cicatriz de aquella mordida que hace tanto tiempo le había hecho.

— Te digo que llegaremos a la ciudad — Le dijo riendo por la barba del moreno, pero simplemente siguieron su ruta. Tulio siempre solía ponerse de esa forma cuando él estaba próximo a su celo, pensaba curioso.

Siguieron su camino a pie, cuando la niebla fue demasiado espesa, siendo que Tulio tomaba la cola de Altivo, para ir primero, y Miguel lo sujetaba de su camisa, pero los tres terminaron por caer de una manera demasiada pesada al no ver el acantilado, del cual de milagro no se rompieron algo o perdieron la vida por la caída.

El moreno fue el primero en despertarse de esa caída, viendo esa gran roca de piedra, que era igual a la dibujada en el mapa, que daba como punto de referencia de ser el Dorado, pero ahí no había nada. No había oro, no había ni siquiera una pequeña pepita, pensó enfadado, habían hecho todo ese estúpido viaje en vano, pensó, cada vez más y más molesto en realidad, siendo que Miguel se cobró su enfado cuando despertó de la caído y sólo lo hizo montarse al tonto caballo, para devolverse a la playa y ver qué hacer ahí.

— Estaba seguro de que encontraríamos algo — Murmuró Miguel cual niño cuando se montó atrás del moreno, aunque se sorprendió al ver a Tulio algo alarmado por algo, mientras olfateaba gruñendo quedo, no sabía que era ese olor que se acercaba a ellos, no era como nada como hubiera olido antes, no parecía ni un alfa ni un omega, nada de eso, y lo confundía haciendo que tomara más fuerte las riendas de Altivo.

— Debemos salir de aquí — Murmuró pero fue tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban rodeados por nativos, que les apuntaban con arcos y flechas, además de lanzas. Tulio gruñó, sin siquiera poder evitarlo, intentando esconder a su omega detrás de su cuerpo, no sabía qué clase de personas eran esas, no tenían olor como ellos, que los diferenciara de ser omegas y alfas, eran algo que no conocía y eran amenazados con lanzas.

— Tulio, tranquilo, no hagas nada — Le murmuró a penas la voz de Miguel en su oído, buscando que el alfa se relajara, porque aunque era su instinto, para ellos dos era bien sabido que Miguel muchas veces era más ágil y fuerte que Tulio, que era un alfa, si, pero más delgado de lo usual y sin tanta fuerza, eso lo compensaba con inteligencia.

Aunque lo que realmente saco al alfa de ese estado fue cuando aquella chica nativa, que habían estado persiguiendo los hombres armados, le tiro aquello que llevaba entre sus brazos, casi como para quitar evidencia, hacía Tulio, golpeando al moreno que gruñó, pero se relajo un poco y sólo asintió, dejándose llevar junto con Altivo y Miguel.

Ninguno de los dos sabía dónde iban en realidad, que iban seguidos por la chica, que había vuelto a coger aquello que le había tirado en la cabeza a Tulio e iba bastante a la defensiva.

Los hicieron subir a un bote y los dos iban callados. Nunca hubieran visto la entrada secreta a través de la cascada y donde no olían a nada especial, Tulio no hubiera podido llegar a ellos de ninguna forma en realidad, por lo que simplemente miraban todo callados, sin hacer el menor ruido, hasta que salieron de la entrada de esa cueva y lo vieron... y era simplemente, la ciudad de oro que los españoles iban buscando... el Dorado.

Pudieron ver a su gente y todo, iban callados en realidad, pero Tulio lo tuvo que murmurar lo que presenciaba, algo que nunca había creído capaz de vivir, ninguno de aquellos habitantes tenía un olor de alfa o de omega, no eran nada de aquello pensó, sabiendo que ellos llamarían la atención por aquello.

— Miguel... creo que no existen omegas o alfas... — Le murmuró, aunque supuso que Miguel estaba más impresionado mirando la ciudad, pero únicamente, al bajar del bote, se montaron en Altivo, siendo llevados al centro de la ciudad, donde todos los miraban y hacían que ambos sintieran que iban a su muerte segura, esta vez sí, no como cuando iban en el bote, que llegaron a tierra, esta vez sí morirían.

Pero nuevamente, aquellos dos estafadores tenían una suerte extraña, una suerte más allá de ellos, que los protegía de cierta forma, una suerte divina por llamarlo de alguna manera.


	4. Una nueva socia

Habían sido llamados nada más y nada menos que dioses. ¿La razón de aquello? Era bastante simple a decir verdad, siendo que era que ellos olían de distinta manera a todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad de oro, que simplemente no olían a nada, según la nariz de ambos.

Aunque los omegas no tenían un sentido del olfato tan desarrollado como un alfa, Miguel lo había podido sentir. Aquella ciudad no tenía ni a alfas ni a omegas, simplemente no tenían diferenciación, algo que para aquel par de ladrones y timadores era bastante extraño.

Toda su vida la habían pasado en medio de alfas y omegas, por lo cual no oler aquellas cosas estaba perturbando más los nervios de Tulio, los cuales habían aplacado un poco al ver todas aquellas construcciones, donde el oro era un pilar fundamental. Lo habían logrado, estaban en aquel lugar, siendo que no podían estar más felices, pero debían seguir bien aquella mentira, sino quien sabe como acabarían.

Habían tenido que subir aquellas largas escaleras guiados por el jefe de la aldea, un hombre demasiado robusto y gordo, y el sumo sacerdote del lugar, que por algún motivo quería verlos lanzar su furia en todos lados, pero ellos no podían hacer nada de aquello, siendo que simplemente, al quedarse solos, comenzaron a reír, buscando la ropa que necesitarían para la nombrada fiesta, que haría el jefe de la aldea.

Estaban tan emocionados que ninguno vio a la chica, aquella que se habían encontrado afuera y que habían salvado del sacerdote, siendo que la chica había escuchado todo, aquella farsa de aquellos dos hombres.

— Hola — Les dijo con una sonrisa, viendo como aquellos dos hombres se asustaban. Ellos eran algo fuera de lo común, aceptaba aquello, ellos parecían realmente distintos, pero no eran dioses y eso estaba sumamente claro para cualquiera en realidad.

Ellos intentaron mantener su falsa, pero la risa de la chica pudo más, pues era difícil tragarse todas las cosas que ellos decían, esas cosas que no tenían sentido alguno en realidad, siendo que camino a devolver la estatuilla que había robado, haciendo que aquel par la viera.

— Mi único deseo es servir a los dioses — Dijo dramáticamente aquello que era claramente una mentira, ella había querido robar oro y largarse de aquella ciudad, pero no había podido lograr su cometido, pero ahora ese par iba a robar y salir de ahí estaba segura. — Quiero ser incluida.

— ¿Incluida? — Tulio no pudo más que levantar su ceja, no entendía del todo lo que aquella mujer quería, pero si podía ver como parecía querer coquetearles de cierta forma, casi para ver si lograba mejor su cometido de aquella manera.

— En su farsa — No podía creer como tenía que especificarles cada cosa a aquel par, pero simplemente lo hizo, sonriendo de manera coqueta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una farsa? ¡Bien! ¿Por qué? — Entendía a lo que quería llegar esa joven ahora, quería salir de aquella ciudad, verse libre de aquellas tradiciones, que con el sacerdote que tenían no se veían demasiado amigables, además del hecho de disfrutar de verdad del oro, no tenerlo como simple decoración y ya.

— ¿No acaba de decir que quiere ser incluida? — Preguntó el omega con total desconcierto, haciendo que el alfa sonriera con suavidad. Esas eran las cosas que amaba de Miguel, que muchas veces podía ser demasiado listo, pero otras veces era un completo ingenuo.

— Quiere entrar para poder salir — Quería sonreírle, darle un pequeño beso, siendo que no podía evitar sentir que el olor de Miguel cada vez cambiaba más, teniendo en cuenta que el omega se paseaba como si nada frente a él, era mucho peor resistirse, pero se tenía que mantener firme, se decía una y otra vez, para que aquella chica no los descubriera más aun.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestiono de nuevo Miguel, pero esta vez referido al motivo de por qué esa chica que se cruzaba de brazos quería salir de ahí.

— ¿Creen que son los únicos que sueñan con algo mejor? ¿Con aventuras? — Les cuestiono alzando su ceja con suavidad, mirando a aquel par que fingirían ser dioses, cuando seguramente no se sabían ni cómo comportar en realidad. — Ustedes tienen sus razones, yo las mías. ¡Sólo serán negocios!

Les expreso mientras se acercaba a ellos, tomando a cada uno de un hombro, para quedar ella en medio, aunque ahí pudo sentirlo. Por ser beta, como llamaban a los nativos del nuevo mundo los otros exploradores que ya sabían que ahí no habían ni alfas ni omegas, no tenía un olfato tan desarrollado, mucho menos tenía olor como los omegas, pero pudo sentirlo, el olor a aquellos dos hombres, que era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que había olfateado antes, teniendo especial atención en el moreno.

— Así que cuando estén listos para regresar, adonde sea el lugar del cual vienen, iré con ustedes — Les comento, pero la risa del moreno la interrumpió.

— Oh, no, no lo harás — Le contestó simplemente. Tenía varios motivos de por qué, pero el motivo más especial, es que dentro de una semana a lo sumo su omega tendría su celo y para ser sinceros no quería a esa chica en medio de toda la situación.

— Oh, bien, supongo que les irá bien sin mi ayuda — Les comentó, mientras le jalaba con suavidad la mejilla al moreno, con cierto coqueteo, comenzando a decir que seguramente conocían bien todas las tradiciones, que harían bien cada cosa, y que por sobre todo conocían las cosas referente a los otros dioses.

Fue ahí cuando finalmente los tuvo en sus manos y el par termino por aceptar tenerla como "socia", aunque no del todo convencidos aun, pero ella únicamente se presentó como Chel, tirando la ropa que aquellos dos debían usar en la fiesta, diciendo que debían cambiarse.

Pudo ver como ellos comenzaban a hacerlo como si nada, sobre todo el rubio, pero ahí vio curiosa la cicatriz que el rubio tenía cerca de su cuello, una cicatriz que parecía haber sido hecha por una mordida.

— ¿Te importa? — Le gruñó como si nada el moreno, siendo consciente de que aquella chica había estado mirando la cicatriz de _su_ omega, haciendo que bufara con suavidad, viendo como la chica simplemente se despedía como si nada para salir dejando a aquellos dos bribones ahí.

— ¿Qué te parece? ¡Me veo como todo un dios! — Le dijo riendo el rubio, que ya estaba con su vestuario puesto y gracias a algo divino su cicatriz había quedado oculta gracias a una prenda que debían utilizar en el cuello.

No sabía cómo verían los habitantes que un Dios tuviera una cicatriz así, pero simplemente alejo todo de su mente, debían acudir a una fiesta comportarse como los dioses que decían ser.


	5. Un dolor de cabeza

Ninguno de los dos había esperado una fiesta como esa, a decir verdad, era una fiesta con un licor que nunca habían probado, pero que eran en verdad delicioso. En la fiesta habían pretendido ser los dioses, Tulio y Miguel, aquellos grandes y poderosos que habían aparecido en la ciudad de oro, como una "visita", por decirlo de alguna, pero ellos, estando ebrios, habían terminado por caer rápidamente en un comportamiento que realmente disfrutaron los aldeanos, al no tener a un par de dioses enfadados, sino que cantando bastante alegres con ellos en aquella gran fiesta que parecía no tener fin.

Aquellos nombrados dioses, que terminaron ambos demasiado borrachos en el interior de aquel palanquín, aquella especie de silla o, en el caso de ellos, una pequeña cama, donde cabían ambos perfectamente en la superficie dura, sobre la cual estaban aquellos cojines para hacer más agradable su estancia en aquel palanquín, el cual cubría lo que en su interior ocurría con gruesas cortinas, para que nadie pudiera ver a aquellos dos dioses en su intimidad, pues nadie quería provocar su ira.

Aunque claro, aquella intimidad les sirvió más a aquellos dioses que a los aldeanos, que seguían festejando por aquellos dioses, aunque de una manera más calmada. La música aun se hacía oír, aquella música que cubría los jadeos y los gruñidos que provenían del interior de aquel palanquín.

No había podido evitar su comportamiento, estaba demasiado borracho como para escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía que los descubrirían si seguían de aquella manera, después de todo el moreno estaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio, besando sus labios profundamente, pudiendo sentir como las manos del omega se colaban bajo su camisa -porque en alguna parte de la fiesta habían vuelto a vestir sus ropas normales, aunque no recordaba precisamente cuando había sido-.

Podía sentir el olor venir de Miguel, ese olor que cada vez lo estaba embriagando más, lo hacía perder más sus sentidos, después de todo el celo de aquel omega estaba bastante cerca, por lo cual aquella esencia que desprendía cada vez se hacía más y más deliciosa para el alfa, que enterró su cabeza en el cuello del omega, pudiendo olfatear su olor, disfrutando de aquello, sintiendo como el rubio reía con un tono bobo al sentir su barba rozar su cuello de aquella manera.

— ¿Qué es lo que el poderoso dios Tulio puede hacer? — Su voz sonaba pesada, arrastraba las palabras sin poder evitarlo, porque bueno, después de todo los dos estaban demasiado ebrios en aquel momento, donde no razonaban que podrían ser descubiertos por las cosas que estaban haciendo.

Ambos rieron de aquella manera boba, debido a todo el alcohol que habían tomado sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias de aquello, por lo que únicamente estaban ahí compartiendo besos que cada vez fueron subiendo más de tono, haciendo que ambos jadearan con fuerza en ese lugar tan pequeño, pero que no les importaba realmente.

El omega pudo sentir como el moreno simplemente buscaba bajarle un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente para poder masajear la piel de su trasero de una manera lenta, mientras le repartía besos en su cuello, mordiendo su piel, sin llegar a dejar marcas para fortuna de los dos, pues no tendrían como explicar el hecho de que los dioses tenían marcas de mordidas en ellos.

Las manos recorrían la piel ajena, buscando sentir el calor aun por sobre la ropa, sintiendo aquella necesidad que tenían por la unión que compartían, aquella unión que nunca pensarían en romper.

Los besos cada vez eran más profundos, más necesitados, siendo que el alfa podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a ser apretado por sus pantalones por simplemente ver al omega de aquella manera, bajo su cuerpo gruñendo de placer, soltando uno que otro quejido, logrando que lo deseara más, que aquella necesidad que tenía por él únicamente aumentase.

Con un gruñido, simplemente termino por poner al rubio a cuatro bajo su cuerpo, moviendo la camisa del otro para poder besar y lamer aquella cicatriz de su unión, sintiendo como el otro se estremecía, como soltaba pequeños gemidos complacidos, lo cual ni siquiera lo hizo dudar a la hora de abrir sus pantalones y meter lentamente su miembro en el estrecho y húmedo interior de su omega, siendo que eso era una gran ventaja de los omegas, que no necesitaban ser tan preparados, pues lubricaban por si solos cuando estaban excitados de aquella manera.

Las embestidas comenzaron de una manera lenta, pero rápidamente fueron agarrando un ritmo mayor, donde ambos gruñían y gemían complacidos por el otro, por la unión de sus cuerpos, mientras aquello pasaba en el interior de aquel palanquín, aquellos gritos y aquellos gemidos fueron simplemente ahogados por el ruido de la música afuera, sin que nadie viera a sus dioses en aquella situación.

—

Estaban abrazados uno contra el otro en aquel palanquín, cubiertos a penas por una manta que cubría necesariamente que el rubio tenía sus pantalones abajo al igual que el alfa, que tenía su cabello completamente desordenado, pero aquella paz de sueño no les duro demasiado, cuando ambos sintieron como de la nada el sumo sacerdote metía más de la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del palanquín para despertarlos.

— ¡Buenos días, mis señores! — Al escuchar aquello, tanto el alfa como el omega dieron un pequeño brinco y un pequeño grito, pero simplemente vieron como aquel sacerdote volvía a salir para darles privacidad.

— A vuelto... — Murmuró el rubio, mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, debido a todo lo que había bebido la noche anterior, aferrado a una almohada por el susto que le había dado aquel beta.

Por su parte el alfa también soltó un fuerte suspiró cansado, notando que estaban cubiertos por una manta que no recordaba, pero al sentir sus pantalones abajo fue obvio lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, lo cual lo hizo sonreír algo idiota antes de razonar por completo la situación.

— Sube tus pantalones... debemos salir... — Le murmuró a penas, para notar que las cortinas estaban bien cerradas, para besar de manera lenta al rubio, cansado por el dolor de cabeza que sentía, pues parecía que se le iba a partir.

Ambos hombres arreglaron su ropa para salir de aquel palanquín con bastante torpeza, viendo como Chel tiraba flores a su paso, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad aunque le preguntaron y ella tampoco sabía claramente, pero no era nada bueno, según les dijo.

Aquella mañana fue la primera resaca de ambos en aquella ciudad de oro, pero también fue la primera vez que aquel sumo sacerdote los miró con desconfianza.


	6. Dudas

Tenían todo el oro que podían desear, pero claro estaba que el alfa no había pensado en lo más esencial del mundo... ¿cómo llevarían todo aquel oro a España?... Ellos simplemente no podían, no era humanamente posibles cargar con la cantidad de oro que les fue dada, simplemente no era una opción aquello, siendo que tuvieron que pensar en algo mejor y la solución simplemente llegó a ellos.

Necesitaban un barco.

Aunque claro, tuvieron que hablar con el jefe de la aldea para pedirle el barco, donde pudieran llevar todo aquel tributo que les habían dado, todo aquel oro que simplemente los hacía sonreír idiotas. Si tenían un barco, todo sería más sencillo realmente, aunque claro estaba que ninguno de los dos parecía recordar que al salir de la cueva venía tierra, pero para ellos ese plan funcionaba en su mente, podrían salir de la ciudad en barco y volver a España.

Tendrían su barco en tres días, una fecha justa para que lograran salir de ahí y que Miguel pasara su celo en el interior del barco, sin las miradas de las personas sobre ellos o curiosas por el olor dulzón que el omega desprendería durante esas fechas que estuviera en su pirámide mientras su celo durase.

Todo eso pensaba el alfa, mientras jugaba con unos pendientes, en su cuarto, que estaba lleno de todo aquel oro que les habían dado como tributo, donde sentía como Chel buscaba algo entre todo el lugar, casi como si buscara unos pendientes mejores, como los que él tenía en sus manos.

— Debemos fingir ser dioses tres días más, no podemos cometer ningún error — Decía para ofrecerle los pendientes a aquella mujer, esa mujer que no tenía olor ni nada, cosa que aun le llamaba la atención en aquel lugar, que las personas simplemente no olían a nada, no tenían ningún olor especial, cosa que realmente lo sacaba de lo normal, admirando a esa chica por aquello.

Desde que había conocido a Miguel y era su omega unido, nunca había mirado a ningún otro omega en realidad, pero esa chica no era una omega y le daba esa curiosidad, de cómo podía vivir esa sociedad así, comprendiendo que esos nativos del nuevo mundo no tenían nada de especial, por eso para los alfas que iban al nuevo mundo les era tan fácil, de cierta forma, conquistar esas tierras, pues ellos tenían mucho más fuerza.

— Estos son para ti — Le dijo con simpleza, para entregarle los aretes, para seguir pensando que hacer, que movimiento hacer, resolviendo que lo mejor sería que pasaran esos tres días ahí encerrados, que no salieran bajo ninguna circunstancia hacía la ciudad, esperando que el barco estuviera listo y ya.

Pero claro, estaba lo que el omega quería hacer, y lo que ese rubio quería hacer era algo completamente distinto a sus planes, pues Miguel quería salir a recorrer esa ciudad, quería ver qué cosas que podía explorar, todo un nuevo mundo frente sus ojos esmeraldas, todo un nuevo conocimiento, gente nueva, algo que realmente comprendía, pues el omega había deseado esa aventura desde que habían sabido del mapa, tato así que había salvado ese papel en vez de salvar más provisiones para ellos.

Cuando finalmente había logrado que el rubio entrara en razón, de que no podría salir a explorar ni nada de aquello, pues necesitaban estar quietos para no arruinar el plan, comenzó a ver su oro, aunque claro, no espero que simplemente Miguel se fuera de ahí, que fuera a su pequeña aventura por aquella ciudad de oro. Debió haberlo sabido, pero claro estaba, ese lugar ya estaba inundado por el aroma a Miguel, debido a que estaba pronto a su celo, y simplemente no notó cuando desapareció de ahí por ese motivo.

Sólo lo notó cuando se giro y vio a aquella nativa, a Chel sentada con un gesto inocente en uno de los sillones que tenían ahí, queriendo parecer demasiado inocente, siendo que supo que ella le había dado la idea al omega de que fuera a conocer la ciudad.

— ¿Dónde fue Miguel? — Le preguntó, con un mínimo de esperanzas de que le fuera a decir donde se había metido el rubio, pero claro estaba que se hizo la desentendida ahí sentada, haciendo que bufara sin poder evitarlo.

No podía dejar que el omega anduviera suelto por ahí, pero simplemente se sentó en el sillón donde había estado sentada la beta, diciendo que le daría unos minutos, no creía que fuera a hacer nada extraordinario en cinco minutos ni que pudiera hacer algo para que los descubriesen en realidad.

— Debes relajarte, Miguel no es un niño, no debes tener siempre esa preocupación por él — Le murmuró aquella joven de piel morena, mientras se ponía detrás de aquel alfa. No podía evitar que ese hombre le llamase la atención, pues a pesar de apariencia delgada, desprendía un olor y un aura a la cual simplemente no se podía resistir, siendo que si lograba algo con él, además de obtener el oro y su salida de aquel lugar, estaba realmente bien.

Llevó sus manos a los tensos hombros del moreno, que se estremeció al sentir ese toque sobre su piel, el cual rápidamente fue hacía su piel directamente, pues la beta comenzó a masajear su cuello de manera lenta, además de su espalda por debajo de aquella camisa azulada.

— Tú no conoces cuando Miguel anda suelto... — Suspiró, pero su mente le dijo que era lo que se proponía esa mujer. Quizás si no hubiera tenido un enlace con su omega, hubiera terminado por caer a los encantos de aquella nativa, que realmente quería tenerlo para él, quería algo con él, no era idiota, pero no podía evitar sentir esa curiosidad por ella.

Termino por levantarse del sillón cuando sintió como la mujer buscaba subirle la camisa, siendo que la miró, girando su vista hacía a ella, comenzando a hablar de por qué simplemente no podían tener nada, además que aun no confiaba del todo en ella.

— No te estoy diciendo que confíes en mí — Le dijo como si nada, nuevamente sentada en el sillón, dejando que él viera su espalda, corriendo su cabello, incluso inclinando un poco su cabeza, dejando que viera su cuello de aquella manera.

— No podemos hacer esto, no comprendes, quizás si estuviera libre — Maldición, se estaba poniendo bastante torpe por esa beta, que ni siquiera desprendía un olor para volverlo loco ni nada de eso, pero ahí estaba, como un idiota en realidad, intentando explicar algo que esos nativos nunca entenderían, que era un vinculo, pues ellos no podrían hacerlo nunca.

— Yo estoy libre ahora — Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, siendo que sintió como Tulio ponía sus manos en sus hombros, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo por aquello.


	7. Explicaciones

La vista de la ciudad era algo simplemente asombroso, magnifico, pero no pudo evitar molestarse al ver que no había nadie en las calles, era como si su presencia fuera realmente evitada, algo que en realidad no deseaba, él quería convivir con aquellas personas, siendo que incluso olfateaba con suavidad para encontrar a alguien, pero claro, el problema era que aquellos nativos no tenían olor alguno, eran algo demasiado normal, que él quería conocer, que quería descubrir.

Había crecido rodeado por los fuertes aromas de los alfas y los dulzones aromas de los omegas, como el aroma de él en realidad, por ese mismo motivo descubrir que en ese nuevo mundo los nativos simplemente no tenían olor era algo demasiado extraordinario. Quería saber en qué otras cosas eran distintos.

Pensaba que quizás eran distintos incluso en su fuerza, pues si bien los alfas eran fuertes — incluso Tulio podía ser bastante fuerte si era realmente motivado a hacerlo, como una situación de vida o muerte — suponía que aquellos habitantes no tenían esa habilidad, además que tampoco veía en ellos el fuerte olfato que tenían él o Tulio, después de todo no habían comentado nada sobre ellos, de ese tema, pues aunque los habitantes parecían tenerles miedo, estaba seguro que ese sacerdote, Tzekel-Kan, le hubiera mencionado algo sobre aquello, pues se veía como el tipo de persona que no tendría miedo de mencionar aquello, sino que lo buscaría, para provocar aquella ira que quería ver de ellos, esa ira que ellos realmente no tenían ni nada de eso.

Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando se había encontrado con uno de los nativos y el ayudante de Tzekel-Kan le había dicho el por qué todos lo estaban evitando, que era simplemente porque el sacerdote había dicho que no podían estar afuera en la ciudad mientras ellos estuvieran ahí, lo cual no tenía sentido alguno para aquel omega, que muchas veces había sido tomado por un alfa por su apariencia, hasta que veían su aspecto despreocupado y su aroma dulzón.

Simplemente les dijo a aquello guardias que se tomaran el día libre, que dejaran a las personas tranquilas, las cuales podían simplemente salir de su hogar si así lo deseaban. Tulio y él podían fingir ser unos dioses, pero no era una maldita mala persona como para quitarle todos sus derechos a esas personas, que únicamente veían en ellos destrucción a causa de ese sacerdote, quería cambiar la visión que tenían sobre ellos, de verdad quería hacerlo.

Pero no sabía cómo hacer aquello, pues pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de aquel aldeano cuando quiso ayudarlo a levantarse, como había huido de él, haciendo que suspirase.

Observó desganado unas cosas tiradas, con las cuales, con un poco de esfuerzo, logró hacer una guitarra bastante improvisada, seguramente no sería de las mejores, quizás no lograría sonar demasiada afinada, pero la hizo y simplemente comenzó a tocar pequeñas notas.

Quizás Tulio tenía razón, quizás lo mejor sería que se quedaran en aquel cuarto lleno de oro que tenían, observando aquellas riquezas y no explorando aquel lugar, que era realmente maravilloso, como si fuera el paraíso en la tierra, no pudo evitar pensar que ese era un Edén del cual no quería marcharse, aunque sabía que deberían hacerlo.

En ese momento fue Altivo, quién nuevamente, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos tormentosos, Altivo y la música hicieron que comenzara a tratarse con lo habitantes, que vieran que él no era aquel dios lleno de ira que planteaba Tzekel-Kan, que únicamente quería conocerlos, y así fue por un buen rato, donde se quedo jugando con los niños, con un balón y todo.

—

— No lo comprendo, esto no es lo que decían las escrituras — Murmuró aquel sacerdote de cabello negruzco y piel tostada, observando como uno de sus dioses jugaba simplemente al balón con unos niños. Eso no debía ser, se decía una y otra vez, los dioses debían eliminar a los pecadores, dejar caer su ira sobre ellos, destruir el lugar de ser necesario para aquello, se decía una y otra vez en realidad.

— Quizás el señor Tulio pueda ilustrarme — Murmuró para sí, mientras guardaba su libro de aquellas escrituras, ese libro donde estaba retratado como debía ser el dios que fuera al dorado en la era del jaguar, un dios que limpiara todo, que mantuviera el orden y la obediencia, pero aquello simplemente no estaba ocurriendo ahí.

—

— ¡Escucha! — Gritó sin poder evitarlo intentando despegar de él el cuerpo de Chel, si es verdad que había comenzado a masajear los hombros de la chica, de verdad que no había querido llegar más con ella... porque a decir verdad el hecho de que no poseyera olor alguno no era algo que despertara su instinto, además tenía el olor de Miguel en todo aquel maldito cuarto, ese pesado y dulce olor a omega, que era su omega unido.

— Te escucho — Le dijo con una sonrisa ladina la nativa, mientras contoneaba sus caderas, no entendía cual era el problema en aquel hombre, pero la verdad era que el gesto serio que había puesto aquel hombre la había intimidado un poco no pudiendo evitar pensar que en realidad si era cierto lo que decía aquel sacerdote, que aquellos dos eran algo especial aunque no tuvieran idea alguna de aquello, aunque para Tulio y para Miguel, las personas extrañas eran en realidad los nativos de aquel lugar.

— Nosotros dos de verdad que no podemos tener nada, ni siquiera un momento ni nada, ¡porque no hueles a nada! — Lo último lo gritó sin siquiera notarlo, que esa muchacha, que esa nativa tan hermosa, no le causaba nada porque no tenía un olor ni nada de aquello, haciendo que ella arqueara la ceja sin comprender del todo a que era lo que se refería ese extranjero.

— ¿Oler? ¿A qué te refieres? — Le preguntó ya más con curiosidad que otra cosa, pues recordaba vagamente, como en la fiesta, antes de que esos dos terminaran durmiendo en su palaquín, por algún motivo se habían olfateado el uno al otro, como si eso fuera completamente normal de hacer, primero lo había tomado como una extraña costumbre de ese par, es decir, venían de un lugar completamente diferente a el Dorado, el hecho de que tuvieran costumbres distintas era normal, pero ahora no estaba completamente segura de aquello.

— ¡Que no eres ni un alfa ni un omega! — Le intentó explicar como si eso fuera lo más lógico de la vida, pero aquellas palabras no eran nada para aquella nativa que alzó su ceja demasiado curiosa sin entender que era eso de alfa y omega, pero su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Tzekel-Kan entró a aquel cuarto buscando al señor Tulio, para que pudiera explicar por qué Miguel estaba jugando con unos simples niños cuando ellos eran unos dioses.


	8. Malentendidos

La verdad desde que había visto aquellos "dioses" que había pensado que podía obtener su boleto para salir de la ciudad gracias a ellos. No es que se viviera mal ahí, pero sinceramente todo aquello de los dioses y seguir tradiciones, simplemente no era lo suyo. Lo suyo era salir de esa ciudad, quería salir de esos muros dorados y conocer el mundo que estaba afuera, conocer más tribus, más ciudades.

Había pensado que sería fácil en un principio, es decir, dos hombres, únicamente necesitaba conquistar a uno de ellos para poder obtener lo que deseaba, aquel trato donde la sacarían de ahí y la mitad del oro simplemente sería suyo. Había pensado en el rubio, en ese hombre que tenía su cabello del color del oro que rodeaba la ciudad, pero para ser sincera, veía demasiado oro siempre, por lo cual había optado por aquel hombre moreno, de unos ojos que eran igual al cielo sobre ellos.

No había pensado que la fuera a rechazar, los hombres siempre eran igual, siempre caían al ver una mujer dispuesta a estar con ellos, eso era una realidad, pero aquel moreno había dicho algo que nunca había esperado oír. Había dicho que ella no olía a nada en realidad ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Acaso el mundo de afuera era más extraño de lo que ella imaginaba en verdad?

La explicación a aquello no la pudo obtener, pues aquel fastidioso de Tzekel-Kan había interrumpido su conversación, con hechos que de verdad podían importar menos, pero aquel sacerdote siempre se lo tomaba todo demasiado a pecho, pero si ese par salía vivo de ese juego se aseguraría de obtener sus respuestas en realidad.

**—**

El juego había sido una real mierda hasta que habían comenzado a hacer trampas, ninguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido jugando honestamente, porque para ser sinceros él no era el alfa con mayor resistencia física y Miguel, aunque era mucho mejor que él en muchas cosas, tampoco podía más con su cuerpo, porque era algo a lo que simplemente no estaban acostumbrados, pero lograron hacer aquel último punto, ese punto que hacía el desempate.

Aunque él lo había olido con suavidad en el aire, Miguel, ese rudo omega, que había defendido la vida de los aldeanos frente a Tzekel-Kan y había dicho que no se haría ningún otro sacrificio en nombre de ellos, estaba sangrando. Sus ojos se fijaron en ese corte sobre su ceja que él mismo había hecho sin notar cuando le había dado un codazo sobre el caballo.

Quiso acercarse a él, pero la mano de aquella muchacha, de Chel, lo tomó con fuerza de la suya y lo alejó de la multitud que comenzaba a reunirse alrededor de Miguel, demasiados agradecidos de que hubiera hecho eso aquello, de que los hubiera salvado y que hubiera quitado aquella ley de sacrificios que corría en la ciudad, Miguel era demasiado blando, generoso, como cualquier omega, incluso más de los que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Se dio cuenta que Chel lo llevaba nuevamente a los que eran sus aposentos, en la cima de aquella maldita pirámide que se hacía siempre demasiado eterna, por lo que únicamente comenzó a subir al lado de ella, seguramente quería saber algo del trato del oro o algo así, le dijo su mente. Su cuerpo le dolía de una maldita manera por ese tonto juego, pero ahora pronto podría relajarse, al lado de su omega.

— ¿Qué es eso de que no tengo olor? — Se sorprendió un poco cuando Chel le habló, esa aldeana había querido seducirlo, no era idiota, lo había visto claro en sus intenciones, pero únicamente subió aquellos largos escalones a su lado.

— Eso, no hueles a nada, ¿sabes?... es extraño, ninguno aquí huele... y son mucho más débiles, supongo que por eso los españoles y los demás vienen aquí a conquistar — Paso una mano descuidadamente por su cabello, alborotando este cada vez más. — De donde vengo yo existen lo que se conoce normalmente como alfas y omegas... — Ambos llegaron al cuarto donde había estado él durmiendo las últimas noches con Miguel, para sentarse ambos en ese sofá, dando la espalda a la puerta.

Le comenzó a explicar cómo era la biología alfa, sus características y que eran los alfas quienes siempre viajaban a aquel nuevo mundo para conquistar sus tierras, pues eran mucho más fuertes, sobre todo los que eran marinos, porque realmente aquellos hombres no eran nada más que bandidos, que se les hacía fácil comenzar una nueva vida ahí y podían conquistar todo lo que deseaban.

Le habló también sobre los omegas, que los alfas y los omegas siempre se unían, que creaban un lazo que no se podía romper, sobre todo cuando aquel lazo lo hacían ambos a consciencia, cuando ambas partes aceptaban el hecho de estar con el otro y no únicamente porque el alfa imponía su poder.

— Por eso me refiero a que no hueles a nada, Chel, ustedes no son algo especial, la verdad es que nunca había visto a algo como ustedes antes, son extraños — Le comentó mirando a la morena que jugaba con una estatua de oro, así había estado desde que él había comenzado con su relato.

— Y tu omega unido es Miguel — Le comentó como si nada la nativa, la verdad todo aquello había sido realmente bastante confuso debía decir, ellos únicamente vivían tranquilos, sin aquellas separaciones, pero podía ver como aquellas personas realmente tenían un sistema complicado de vida, con aquello de alfas y omegas.

— Lo es desde hace bastantes años, debo decir, por eso simplemente aunque creo que eres hermosa, nada podría resultar entre nosotros — Con una sonrisa pequeña despeino más que nada para molestar a la mujer, que río y le apartó la mano de un suave golpe de su cabeza, riendo también. — Además ¿qué querías que te dijera? ¡Olvida a Miguel! ¡Quiero que vengas sólo conmigo!

Ambos rieron por lo dicho por el moreno, porque hubo un tiempo en que ella pensó en eso, ahora comprendía por qué simplemente no podía ser, era algo más biológico y de sentimientos, pensó riendo al lado del hombre.

Lo bueno era que al menos podría sacar un amigo de todo aquello, un amigo que la llevaría a un mundo donde podría pasar desapercibida, según le comprendió, algo que mejoraba bastante su situación a decir verdad, pues si los alfas y los omegas estaban acostumbrados a guiarse por sus olfatos, ella sería algo extraño ahí y podría irles bastantes bien.

Los dos rieron, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos pudo ver al rubio que había escuchado lo último de aquella conversación. Aquel "olvida a Miguel" que había sido dicho en broma, que nunca se pensaba en decir en realidad, pero que había sido escuchado y malinterpretado que simplemente bajo los peldaños de aquella pirámide con su ceño fruncido, seguido de un Altivo que no quería dejarlo solo en un momento así.


	9. Descubiertos

No había encontrado a Miguel en las siguientes horas, aunque lo había estado buscando, pero simplemente se dijo que el rubio debía andar jugando con los animales de por ahí o los niños, siempre le agradaba hacer eso. Más de alguna vez había considerado la opción de tener bebés con Miguel, claro que ambos lo descartaban de manera rápida, no porque no lo desearan, sino porque eran dos ladrones sin hogar, viviendo cada día como si fuera el último.

Tal vez si por fin se establecieran, con el oro que iban a llevarse de el Dorado, aquella situación se pudiera dar, el tener una familia juntos, un bebé, y no tener que depender nunca más de andar robando en las calles o estafando a alfas idiotas, que se dejaban engañar de una manera tan fácil en realidad.

La noche había caído en la ciudad, dando ese resplandor dorado, para luego simplemente dejar paso a la obscuridad de la noche. La ciudad siendo alumbrada por aquellas pequeñas fogatas y antorchas. Al centro de todo aquello, en medio de la ciudad, habían dos tronos de oro, uno para Miguel y otro para él, siendo que camino hacía ese lugar en especial, donde por fin pudo ver la cabellera del rubio.

— Ese niño hace una mejor representación que tú mismo — Le dijo con un tono de humor, mientras se sentaba en aquel trono dorado, con un vaso de vino en su mano, mirando de reojo a su omega, que parecía algo... enfadado y desilusionado por algo, pensó, sin saber que ocurría en realidad. Es decir, les había ido bien con la mentira, era la fiesta de despedida, el barco estaba listo y ya a la mañana siguiente se podían ir de aquella ciudad, sin morir a causa de su mentira, además de que serían realmente ricos, mucho más ricos que cualquier gobernante de Europa.

— Que gran despedida, ¿no? — Intentó sonar relajado, pero podía ver que con cada palabra que daba el omega estaba cada vez más enfadado en realidad. Su instinto le decía que tal vez debería callarse, pero claro, su boca nunca hacía caso a la hora intentar hacer que Miguel sonriera. — Por fin regresaremos a España a vivir como reyes

Era lo que siempre habían deseado, vivir como reyes, ser ricos, pero no podía comprender por qué Miguel lucía tan enfadado en aquel momento, debería estar feliz, maldición, no con ese rostro de enfado.

— Bueno... ¿ser rey no tiene menos categoría que ser un dios? — Casi escupió el poco de vino que se había echado a la boca para beber, viendo como Miguel de verdad parecía demasiado seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, como si fuera algo que tenía ya decidido, quedarse a vivir en el Dorado, lo cual simplemente no podía ser. Miguel era su omega y debían estar juntos por siempre.

— Vamos, Miguel, sabemos que no podemos quedarnos aquí, además quién ya sabes te llegara dentro de pocos días, no podemos dejar que simplemente todos en la ciudad te huelan — Le comentó, casi como queriendo hacer que su omega entrara en razón, entendía por qué el rubio no se quería marchar, aquel lugar simplemente era un paraíso, es decir, dinero, los creían dioses, no tendrían preocupaciones, era realmente ideal. — Tenemos un plan, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos del plan? — En la mente del omega aun retumbaban aquellas palabras, "olvídate de Miguel", soban una y otra vez, cada vez más fuertes, por lo que simplemente miró al moreno, esperando su respuesta.

— ¿Qué?... — No alcanzó a pedir mayor explicación en realidad, cuando escucharon un fuerte rugido. Los dos fijaron su vista impresionados de donde venía aquello, cuando vieron a un jaguar de piedra levantarse desde una montaña, siendo que ninguno de los dos pudo guardar en si el grito que salió de sus gargantas.

Estaban realmente jodidos.

—

Habían terminado entre el jaguar de piedra y el precipicio, siendo que realmente ninguno de los dos era una opción a considerar, es decir, ambos eran una muerte segura en realidad, algo a lo que no se lanzarían simplemente.

— Sé lo que son y también sé lo que no son — La voz de aquel sacerdote los hizo estremecer, debieron imaginar que era él quién estaba en medio de todo eso, que había tramado lo del jaguar gigante y quién también se había dado cuenta de toda la situación, debido a que Miguel había sangrado durante el juego. — ¡Y no son dioses!

— ¿No eres un Dios? ¿Me mentiste? — Comenzó a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, lo que siempre hacían cuando querían salir de alguna situación de peligro, comenzar a pelear entre ellos, para desviar la atención y poder hacer el contra ataque.

Tomó la camisa de Miguel con fuerza, observando aquellos ojos esmeralda que estaban completamente confundidos, pero podía ver algo más ahí, algo que no podía alcanzar a analizar en aquel momento. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza, para que el omega le entendiera el juego, pues parecía no comprender nada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Lo lanzó sin más, sin mucha fuerza en realidad, pero Miguel se tropezó y le costó lo suyo mantenerse de pie.

— ¡Fue su estúpido plan! — Quiso soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver que Miguel comenzaba a seguirle el juego, finalmente, pero realmente no se esperaba las cosas que venían. Comenzaron a pelear, Miguel de verdad parecía querer hacerle daño con lo hacía y él simplemente seguía un parlamento que se iba inventando sobre la marcha.

— ¡Te estás creyendo tu propia mentira! — Le gritó finalmente mirando al rubio, que frunció aun más su ceño.

— Al menos no estoy saliendo con ella — No entendió aquello, de verdad que no entendió que quiso decir Miguel en aquel momento donde de verdad se veía enfadado. Enojado con algo que él no comprendía. — Bueno ya tienes todo el oro y a Chel, ¿para qué me necesitas?

En su mente algo debería haber hecho click en ese momento, pero únicamente sintió como Miguel lo empujaba con más fuerza de la necesaria y comenzaba a darle pesados golpes, por cada palabra que iba diciendo, podía ver que el omega de verdad estaba creyendo que él estaba optando por aquella nativa antes que él, pero no comprendía de donde estaba sacando aquella barbaridad.

Pero debían deshacerse del sacerdote antes de poder arreglar sus cosas, siendo que cuando ambos se iban a dar un pesado golpe, en realidad ese golpe fue dirigido a aquel nativo, que cayó casi al borde del acantilado.

Intentaron amarrarlo, pero aquel jaguar de piedra pareció volver a la vida y se lanzó sobre ellos, siendo que hizo lo único que apareció en su mente en ese momento, cuidar de su omega, como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre había deseado hacer. Cuidar de su Miguel.

— ¡Salta! — Gritó mientras empujaba el cuerpo del rubio, ese que era más corpulento que él de él, un alfa en toda regla, que no lo parecía en realidad, unido a un omega que no parecía un omega. Eso era lo que primero los había juntado, pero ahora eso parecía estar llegando a su fin. Primero por un malentendido y ahora por un jaguar gigante de piedra.

Los dos quedaron colgando de aquellas raíces que iban a utilizar para atar a aquel maldito sacerdote, después de que la superficie donde habían estado colapsara, pero ambos estaban vivos, siendo que eso era lo que de verdad importaba, pensó el alfa, mirando en dirección a su omega, que aun tenía el ceño fruncido y ese gesto de enfado en su rostro.

Se sorprendió al ver como Miguel únicamente comenzaba a trepar por aquellas raíces, para tocar tierra, aunque la verdad fue ayudado por el jefe de la aldea, que lo alzó como si nada, haciendo que aquel omega riera de verdad alegre, gritando.

— ¡Me quedaré en el Dorado!

El alfa, que fue ayudado por la muchacha que era su compañera en toda aquella aventura de robar el oro, no podía hacer nada más que ver demasiado sorprendido como el omega era llevado con gritos de alegría, debido a que no abandonaría la ciudad. Eso no podía ser, debía hablar con su omega, aclarar toda la maldita situación.

—

— ¡Tienes que escucharme, maldita sea, Miguel! — Por fin el omega había vuelto a la habitación que usaban en aquella ciudad. Necesitaba comprender y explicarle que era lo que había ocurrido, siendo que él mismo necesitaba entender la situación, por qué el rubio pensaba que quería quedarse con Chel y por qué se quería quedar en la ciudad, sabiendo que no podía dar pie atrás, los habitantes estaban demasiados felices de que uno de los dioses se quedara con ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche? Lo entendí perfectamente, ¡olvídate de Miguel! — Le gritó de vuelta, mientras se quitaba una de las capas que le habían puesto y simplemente caminaba a uno de los sillones que tenían. Necesitaba dormir, había tenido un maldito día y sólo quería dormir.

— Por amor de Dios, esas son tus hormonas hablando, Miguel, sabes que nunca diría una idiotez así — Le dijo buscando sentarse al lado de su omega, necesitaba decirle que todo lo había malinterpretado, que entre él y Chel no había nada más que una amistad, una amistad unida por el amor al oro.

— No intentes culpar a mi celo por algo que escuché claramente como lo decías, Tulio — Le gruñó con fuerza, apartando su mano del otro. En esos ojos esmeraldas estaba todo el dolor que de verdad sentía por lo que estaba ocurriendo, por sentirse engañado por su alfa, siendo que no quería escuchar explicación alguna.

En retrospectiva ni siquiera debería haber vuelto a la habitación esa noche, para ahorrarse aquella discusión con el alfa.

— Lo que estaba hablando con Chel fue algo distinto, idiota — Le termino por gruñir, su instinto le decía que le mostrara a ese omega rebelde que pasaba cuando querías escuchar  a tu alfa, pero él no haría eso, él no era esa clase de alfa en realidad, él era el analítico que siempre buscaba salir de la situación. — Sí, es verdad que Chel tiene su encanto y quiso seducirme, pero no ocurrió nada entre nosotros, eso que escuchaste fue un malentendido, Miguel, le decía que nunca diría esas palabras, porque tú eres mi omega.

— Sí es así, quédate en la ciudad conmigo, Tulio — La petición del omega lo desconcertó por completo. Estaba al tanto de lo mucho que su pareja amaba esa ciudad, de como quería hacerla algo mejor, de como quería lograr que los aldeanos no vivieran preocupados por su fe y aterrados de aquello.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y nuestros planes? ¿La promesa que le hice a Chel de sacarla de aquí? — Su mente le dijo que no debería haber cuestionado tanto la situación y solamente aceptar, después de todo él también amaba esa ciudad, la amaba con cada parte de su ser, así como amaba a su omega, que tenía aquella mirada fiera puesta en su rostro.

— Los planes pueden cambiar, en un principio tú ni siquiera creías en esta ciudad — Comenzó a decir, tragando pesadamente, estaba completamente atento a todos los movimientos del alfa — Aquí seremos felices, los dos, además, el jefe ya sabe que sólo somos dos humanos, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo, porque la ciudad está bien con nosotros dos aquí, Tulio.

Miguel tenía un punto ahí, debía admitir, había comenzado a sospechar que el jefe en realidad sabía que ellos no eran dioses, pero que había preferido guardar silencio debido a que su pueblo iba mejorando, iba dejando de ser temeroso y, más importante aún, habían dejado de sacrificar gente por nada.

— Pero es lo que siempre quisimos, vivir ricos, en España, los dos juntos, sin tener que engañar a la gente y ser respetados — Ese era su lado alfa hablando, ese lado que había sido lastimado tantas veces, siendo opacado por ser un alfa delgado, pequeño, en comparación a los demás, que nunca fue respetado entre los de su clase, pero que con dinero si lo sería, vaya que sí.

— Eso es lo que tú siempre quisiste, Tulio, yo sólo quiero un lugar donde vivir y ya, estar feliz, contigo... y aquí soy feliz, viviendo en esta ciudad, sin las preocupaciones, enseñando cosas nuevas a todos, así es como de verdad soy feliz... — Aquello era lo que siempre lo había enamorado de Miguel, esa mirada soñadora que ponía, esas metas de vida, la búsqueda de la tranquilidad.

Al omega siempre le había dado igual como le dijeran o como lo trataran, siempre veía el lado amable de todo, de sus vidas juntos, de su unión, de todo, siendo que no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa sin ganas.

¿Dejar algo que era necesario para su orgullo, como ir a una ciudad en la cual nadie era verdaderamente importante para él, para restregar lo rico que era y que nadie podría comprar nunca su fortuna? o bien quedarse con la persona que amaba, que había sido su compañero por los últimos años, que siempre buscaba sacarle una sonrisa y que viera lo positivo en todo.

La verdad era que no tenía que pensar mucho la respuesta para saber qué era lo que realmente deseaba, deseaba pasar su vida con su omega.

— Siempre has sido un maldito soñador — Una sonrisa cansada decoro su rostro, mientras miraba como el omega parecía darle una sonrisita nerviosa por toda la situación, recién ahora caía que había guardado mucho tiempo silencio. — Pero eres mí maldito soñador que no puedo dejar.


	10. Epílogo

— ¿Qué se quedaran? — La muchacha se sorprendió demasiado al ver a aquellos dos que fingían ser dioses, que de cierta forma parecían algo avergonzados por estar diciendo que se quedarían, después de todo estaban rompiendo la promesa que le habían hecho, pero debió suponerlo... Ellos amaban demasiado la ciudad como para irse y ella no era idiota, sabía que si salía sin la protección, por así decirlo, de ellos dos, le iría mal en aquel mundo exterior.

Tulio le había contado de los alfas y si bien ella no olía, como lo había expresado, seguía siendo una muchacha de esa nuevo mundo, que los alfas no tenían problema alguno en gobernar a su antojo, menos en el Dorado, porque era una ciudad oculta de la vista de todo el mundo.

— ¿Saben que me deberán una demasiado gran, no? — Les preguntó con las manos en sus caderas, mirando aquel par de bobos, que aún debían decirle al jefe que Tulio no se iría, algo que realmente tomarían bien, sus dos dioses ahí, por lo que ella termino por soltar un fuerte suspiro.

— De verdad queríamos cumplir nuestra promesa... pero... — El alfa no pudo seguir hablando, pues esa mujer puso sus dedos en sus labios, haciendo que guardara silencio de aquella manera, después de todo podía comprenderlo.

— Al menos deberé ser tratada como una reina aquí, ¿no creen? — Los dos asintieron con fuerza, después de todo aún no hablaban realmente bien el idioma —a duras penas comprendían una que otra palabra y aún no se expresaban sin la ayuda del jefe, por lo que tener a Chel a su lado haciendo de todo aquello de verdad sería algo bueno—.

Los tres sonrieron y comenzaron a bajar de aquella pirámide que era donde residían los dioses, caminando tranquilamente fue cuando lo sintieron, una fuerte explosión, que venía de afuera de los muros naturales del Dorado, además de aquel humo negruzco que se asomaba a lo lejos en el horizonte. No tenían que ser genios para saberlo, incluso el mismo Altivo lo sabía.

— Cortés... — Gimieron ambos a coro, sabiendo que el verdadero destructor que había esperado aquel sacerdote se estaba acercando.

—

La única alternativa había sido colapsar la cueva por donde habían entrado, de verdad que había sido bastante duro de hacer, pero lo habían logrado, la entrada estaba cubierta de rocas grandes, que ni siquiera un ejército de alfas podría atravesar, por lo que la ciudad del Dorado estaba a salvo, gracias al plan que sus dioses habían ideado.

Ver cerrada la entrada para ellos había significado el fin de todo en realidad, de volver a España alguna vez, siendo que únicamente se quedarían ahí en el Dorado, viviendo como los dioses que los creían, hasta que comenzaran a envejecer... en ese momento se les ocurriría algo para decir, como que los dioses marchitaban su cuerpo para poder ascender a los cielos o algo así, sabían que el jefe de la isla apoyaría su teoría.

Sabían que se encontrarían seguros ahí, pero lo más importante es que seguirían juntos, sin importar verdaderamente que problema se les pusiera encima, después de todo ellos eran Tulio y Miguel, dos grandes dioses, que eran realmente poderosos, aunque en la verdad eran únicamente un alfa y un omega, unidos, disfrutando de su unión en aquella ciudad perdida en el nuevo mundo, donde realmente esperaban nunca más volver a tener problema alguno y vivir en la tranquilidad que realmente habían anhelado sin haberlo notado.

Años en la calle, sin nada más que el apoyo mutuo, la confianza mutua y si es verdad que tenían serios problemas de vez en cuando, no había nada que su unión no pudiera soportar y salir victoriosa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! gracias a los que se interesan en leer esta nueva historia que iré desarrollando. La idea es rara, lo sé, vino a mi en una mañana de día Jueves, donde tenía que ir a la universidad, el bus iba lleno, yo tenía sueño, el transito era horrible y tenía hambre, supongo que todo eso colapso en mi mente, que me dio esta idea para relajarme. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!


End file.
